


You Can Care All You Want

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Severa hasn't had a great birthday, but she hasn't had one bad enough to feel right complaining about it. Only a final surprise from Lucina, Cynthia, and Owain can salvage her night. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Cynthia/Serena | Severa, Eudes | Owain/Serena | Severa, Lucina/Serena | Severa
Kudos: 25





	You Can Care All You Want

Severa hadn't had what anyone would consider a glamorous and amazing birthday, but it had hardly been a terrible time, either. She was stuck in a weird position of having had a perfectly reasonable birthday where those who mattered most gave her gifts and praise, but nothing too ridiculous. It was war time, after all; there were only so many things anybody could do to mark the day as all that special. It left her in a clumsy middle zone where she hadn't had a birthday enough to really lift her spirit, but hardly one so bad that she felt right complaining about it, left in a strange. All she could do was sit in restless frustration, not wanting to complain but also really wanting to complain and needing some convenient avenue to deal with.

Sitting on the edge of her bed with her hands in her lap, she wasn't sure what to feel or what to do with this. Things had become so crazy, and she felt like she needed the people closest to her to come in and tell her that she was loved and great. Severa needed compliments on a good day, and good days had become sparse in the past little while. Someone tapping on the edge of her tent caught her by such surprise in the glum state of self-pity she was in that she almost yelled at whoever it was, stumbling her way into a nearly apologetic, "Come in," as she tried to hold back from lashing out at anybody.

"Happy birthday," Lucina said, slipping in to her tent, an unusually bright smile on her face. Cynthia followed in behind her, and Owain behind her in turn. "We didn’t get to give you your real present," she said. "We all pitched in to get you something extra, but we couldn’t do it when people were around."

Severa bit down on some remark about how the best present she could get was some time alone. The best chance she had at cheering up lay in whatever they were offering her, so this of all times was when she needed to cooperate and play nice. "What is it?" She grumbled her way through trying to act nice, even though she felt anything but. "I can accept another present."

Even though they had presented themselves plainly and clearly signaled they wanted to do something for her, there was absolutely no way to prepare for how suddenly they barged forward and began to tug her out of her clothes. There was plenty of commotion and pressure, everybody winding up and embracing a special sort of chaos, wound up by the desire to push on every which way and take her without hesitation. Her clothes came off, and as she tried to call out and ask what the hell they were doing, she found lips silencing her, kisses drowning her in an attention that kept her from acting out and shouting about what was happening, keeping her complaint and quiet as they worked her out of her clothes and got right to work on her.

"We're going to make you feel so good," Cynthia promised, fingers running along Severa's cheek as she drowned her in plenty of attention and delight, an overbearing push into pleasures strong enough to keep her under, to keep her from doing little but giving in. "We all love you so much, and we know how to cheer you right up, it's going to be great!" The peppy rider was the one who was best suited to keep Severa quiet in this early stage, pushing forward with as many kisses as she could while Lucina and Owain dragged her into a very specific position.

She found herself sitting on her princess's face, hands on her hips tugging her down so her pussy shoved its way right down for Lucina to enjoy, while Owain came up from behind, spreading apart the cheeks of her perky ass and burying his tongue into her. There felt like no warning or preparation for this; even though they undressed her, feeling their mouths suddenly upon her holes caught her hopelessly off guard, shocking Severa into baffled silence and acceptance while she jerked back and forth. "Gods, what are you doing?" she whined, but Cynthia's kisses kept her from doing much to deal with this, simply accepting and stumbling her way into passionate surrender whether she was prepared for it or not.

Lucina pulled her in tight against her pussy, devouring her with sloppy greed and a potent, aggressive rush of ecstasies that brought on more and more excitement. There was a simplicity to how she worked, a direct and forward girl tending with complete indulgence to everything upon her. No hesitation, no control. She wanted this, and this she would have, throwing herself into the deep end and allowing all reason to melt away. Her tongue would bring Severa the pleasures she deserved, no matter what it took. Every kiss was a statement, a thankful expression of everything Severa wanted to pay her back with for all she had done.

Holding the cheeks apart, Owain was as imprecise in how he ate her ass as he could be, desperately throwing himself into the greedy expressions of a pleasure that had Severa unraveling at the seams, struggling to handle all of the overbearing delights that pushed her limits harder and harder, kept her in a position of clumsy, foggy fever where all she could do was succumb to the slow-burning passion that hit her with a vengeance. "Entrust me with the duty of tending to your most forbidden place," he said, fingers digging in to her cheeks. He had wanted first dibs on her ass with good reason, and every caress of his tongue against her hole brought him just what he wanted.

"Owain, don't call my asshole a 'forbidden place' ever again!" Severa shouted, forcing herself back from the kiss just to chide Owain. "How can you think that's sexy? I shouldn't even let you do this if you're just going to be weird about the hmmph mmph mpph!" Cynthia very aggressively tugged Severa back into the kiss, refusing to let her keep her harsh remarks up and refusing to let her ruin the moment. Severa was her own worst enemy and everyone knew it. Her mouth needed to be kept occupied if they wanted to avoid letting her spoil things.

But it felt good. Severa wasn't going to scream it out to the heavens or anything in her current frame of mind, but the pleasures creeping across her felt incredible, brought on a focused and wild ecstasy that she had no hope of resisting. There was too much to deal with here, overbearing pleasures driving her into a state where she felt herself completely incapable of making heads or tails of these emotions. The tongues working her holes over brought her a satisfaction beyond sense, and all of the emotions she had been trying to work through melted away into a very focused and overbearing expression of something dizzier and hotter. There was no good way to argue against these escalating pleasures, to deal with how much her pent up body embraced having Lucina and Owain eat her holes out, but she was rapidly finding herself incapable of arguing against all of it.

Cynthia brought her hands down to Severa's breasts, toying with them while she worked firmer at the pleasures before her. "You're so cute," she cooed, enticing and complimenting Severa, trying to cool her down and wind her up for more of these growing pleasures, wasting no time or effort in the way this all pushed Severa to accept and indulge. "You're the first girl I ever really wanted to kiss, so maybe this is a treat for me, too." She blushed in a feverish show of pure excitement. Her tongue moved with imprecise, sloppy motions that refusing to find any sense or calm, unrestrained ecstasy and forward momentum that escalated and indulged harder in a body begging for this pleasure and this attention.

"We love you so much, Severa," Lucina moaned, adding to the overwhelming attentions while she devoured her pussy, growing a bit more feverish as she got into the groove, growing hungrier and greedier. She was utterly unrepentant in what she sought, refusing to slow down at all. This chance was one Lucina had been ready to throw herself into from the moment the plan was brought up, and she was going to make sure she gave her all to pleasuring Severa, salvaging her birthday and treating her to pleasures she would never be able to forget. "We're going to make this the best birthday you've ever had!"

The pleasures coiling up inside of Severa and pushing her harder toward something she craved were far stormier than she was ready for. As much as she wanted to do something to make sense of it, there felt like no good way to express these emotions, no sensible avenue to making this all calm down. She just had to throw herself at this, had to embrace the chaos and the hunger of something so frenzied and so wild that she could barely keep track of it all. Cynthia's kisses kept her silent and compliant while the tongues at her holes wore down everything that could have presented opposition, pushing her to succumb and submit harder, to fall into a state of ecstasy and need so reckless and so powerful that she couldn't keep any of it straight. This was simply too much, and with no good way to handle it, the only way this could end was in Severa coming apart at the seams.

Severa didn't like being loud during sex. It was an expression of naked, pure emotion in all the ways she wanted to avoid, an inescapable show of things far more certain and more intense than she liked. It signaled a willingness to give in and to be frank about what she felt, and that was exposure in a way that Severa hated to show. Here, though, with her three closest friends all over her and praising her body every which way, Severa was powerless against them, hopelessly unable to resist the escalating fire and delight of giving in and accepting what they wanted. Not only did she cum hard, but she did so while giving in to the ferocious joy of letting it all out.

"It feels so good! Gods, please, keep going, it's amazing!" Her hips jerked about, the climax bringing with it not just overbearing pleasure, but a willingness to slip into this, to play along. She couldn't fight how good this felt, and instead of trying to avoid the reality of her greatest desires, Severa fell deeper, stumbling her way into fiery joy and an acceptance of things that now felt too good to make heads or tails of. She needed this, and with every shaky craving in her body, she would give in to it.

The licking stopped, a slow easing back down to the ground giving Severa a bit of peace in her return to normalcy and calm, and it wasn't going to last like she needed it to, but it would have to be enough for a moment, as every twisting pleasure and hunger ushed her. She felt amazing, and within the depths of these wild needs was something Severa would have to appreciate more and more as she sank further down. "Maybe this birthday is pretty good after all," she whined, and as they pulled away from her, she flopped onto her bed, a dreamy, dizzy mess with a big smile on her face. She hated that she felt this warm and gooey and sincere, that she was so unable to chide anyone. It was naked emotion in its purest form.

And it was far from over.

Pulling away wasn't a chance to let Severa collect herself after what they did to her. It was a chance for everyone else to deal with their clothes, and for the girls to reveal the strap-ons they smuggled in to her room, slipping into them and preparing themselves for more. "Are you ready for more?" Lucina asked.

Severa opened her eyes and looked up at them, and nearly screamed in shock. The sight of Lucina, Cynthia, and Owain all naked, with the girls sporting hefty strap-ons and Owain revealing his well endowed cock, shook her to her core. But what came out wasn't snark or dismissiveness, it was, "For me?"

"All for you," Cynthia said, stepping forward and reassuring her. "We're here to make you feel good."

Owain tried to speak again. "For this one night, the darkness in my soul has quelled, and I am an agent of joy an--"

"Owain, I will not let you bring that dick anywhere near my body if you keep talking like this!" Severa may have been ready to warm up to things, but she had a limit.

He sighed. "Happy birthday." There was so much less colour to that. It felt wrong.

Severa was quickly tugged up into position and given a new state to settle into. Lucina slipped underneath her, lying Severa down on top of her and guiding her ass-first down onto her strap-on, while Cynthia came up from above to ease into her pussy. "We're going to take this slow," Lucina promised, tender as could be in the soft pull down of Severa's body upon her. She was eager to soak in pleasures and desires coming on stronger and stranger, a heavy rush of desires that she was able to take care in dealing with.

Severa mostly just cursed as the strap-ons worked their ways into her, her body fitful as she twisted about on the bed, mouth opening just in time to see Owain approach. "Happy birthday to me, I get to suck your dick?" she asked, but even as she gave attitude, her lips parted and a warm sense of desire washing over her hit her with something that felt a bit too good to handle. "Fuck it, get in here."

Owain's cock pushed past her lips, and Severa knew she was in a good mood if she was willing to blow Owain. But then, he'd eaten her ass just moments ago, there was little reason to hold anything against him in this situation. She gave up to him a pleasure and a devotion that she hoped would bring him the pleasures he needed most, embracing the commotion and fever of what hit her, and she was unprepared for all of it. Triple penetration as a birthday gift. She could have never imagined this would be what she'd do.

But there she was, working back and forth with her head and her hips alike. Lucina and Cynthia took great care with their patient thrusts, working her slowly over and easing her into pleasures that didn't feel like they needed to be patient at all. There was only surrender here, only a throbbing passion and desire that pulled their bodies in tighter and brought something truly wild to the forefront. With little control or composure over any of this, Severa's body twisted about in very fitful ways. Owain didn't move much, letting her suck his cock at her own pace, but she found herself giving up to a quite hasty pace in the process of that, embracing something desperate and frustrating as she worked back and forth to allow herself to give in. There feltlike little but joy and hunger in the face of this mess, and she was powerless to resist it, wanting everything that took her and caring above all else about the idea that she could keep pushing.

Being filled up like this hit a strange spot for Severa, and she didn't know what to make of it, but she knew that she kept feeling too good to want it to stop. As the thrusts picked up a bit and the girls worked her over a bit more firmly, everything inside of Severa burned for more, craved the senseless escalation of a pleasure pushing her closer and closer to another release. The pleasures was too much to deal with, and every needy motion of her hips back and forth expressed growing desire to keep falling, to succumb deeper and hold nothing back. It was too much, and she cared above all else about getting what she wanted.

Her mouth being full meant that all she could do was take their praise, and they had plenty to give.

"You're really good at this, Severa," Owain groaned. "Thanks. It feels great."

"You deserve to feel good," Cynthia insisted. "You've earned this. You work so hard and never let people do things for you that they need to do."

"We're going to give you all the love you try to insist you don't want," Lucina said, firm in agreement. "You can't stop us this time. You can't pretend you don't want us around; we won't believe it."

In her state, Severa felt like there wasn't even a chance she could pretend. Awash in so much more pleasure than she could possibly stand up in the face of, she melted down for them, giving in with more drastic indulgence and fire to pleasures that kept her hot, kept her lost and desperate and fumbling deeper into the clumsy hunger and joy taking her. She wanted nothing more than she wanted to give in, succumbing harder and greedier to pleasures that she wasn't able to resist.

Wild excess pushed Severa to the limit, and she wanted only to fall further into line. This felt too good, and she was far more amiable to these pressures than she should have been or even wanted to be. They felt too nice, felt like an eclipsing rush of desire and bliss crashing down upon her, bringing her what she needed most and leaving her with nothing to do but accept that this, of all things, was the birthday gift she really wanted. She hadn't known that when this started, hadn’t known it up until it was already happening, but in hindsight, this felt like the answer to all of her problems.

Another orgasm brewed inside of Severa, and she didn't fight it for a second, didn't avoid the crushing reality burning through her. She was powerless, hungry, driven to give up harder to the passions and the messy spectacle of a pleasure taking her by storm, and she knew it was what she craved most. Harder she sucked on Owain's cock, trying to pull him down with her, sucking louder and greedier on his shaft in hopeless, fitful shows of utter delight, until finally he came undone in her mouth and she got what she wanted most.

His groans were sweet satisfaction as he came. She couldn’t believe that having Owain cum in her mouth could make her happy, but as the girls fucked her to another amazing climax, it was all she wanted, reason eclipsed by senseless passion and by a fire she craved. It was everything to her, and Severa would not be held back from it, fumbling into pure joy and a crushing fever far beyond sense and pleading for her to come completely apart at the seams. Her hips jerked about wildly, and she gave the girls every indication that this was everything she needed most.

The strap-ons and Owain's cock pulled back, and Several collapsed atop Lucina, face-up and twisting under the shaky heats pushing her. "Holy shit," she whined. "I can't believe this is... S-so good." She slurred her words, a dizzy, aimless mess struggling to understand exactly what she was dealing with. She understood, above all else, that she did want more. "You're going again right? There's more?"

Owain climbed onto the bed and pulled her on top of him. "So much more." He dragged her into his lap, and she swayed and stumbled, heaving atop him and slamming herself down onto his cock of her own volition, a burning expression of raw fire and need pushing her to keep up this clumsy expression of pure satisfaction. Severa wasn't sure of much, but she did understand above all else that her need to keep falling was imperative.

"Let's fucking do it!" she whined, swaying about on his cock. "For one night, I'll say it. You're pretty fucking cool, Owain. Your cock's really nice, too, and if you wanted to cum inside, I wouldn't be afraid of the risk." She needed this, and her cravings escalated with a frantic show of wild, untameable delight, her body needy and hopeless and throwing everything into oblivion, an expression of desire she was unable to process but knew she wanted more than anything.

"Fuck yeah, I'm going to breed you!" Owain shouted, her words taken to the extreme as he grabbed her waist and began to hammer up into her with wild, ferocious delight, catching Severa hopelessly off guard and making her shriek in wild, frantic expressions of heat. She jerked about, unable to deal with all of the feelings hitting her, but she understood them.

"Fuck it, just do it. Knock me up, Owain. I'm never going to be this nice again."

"Maybe you should," Lucina said, coming in from the side, fingers running through her hair, and she tugged her into a kiss. She was ready to give up harder, pushing forward to satisfy the growing delights taking her to the limit. Eagerly making out with Severa and taming her helped ease her down. "You're so nice when you're happy. We could all keep you well looked after if it means you'll be more cheerful in the future." The offer was there, and with the lips upon hers, Severa wasn't exactly able to argue against it.

"Especially if I get to do this to you more!" Cynthia squeaked, surprising Severa by burying her face into her ass, rimming the birthday girl with all the sloppy fire that Owain had earlier. Her hands dug into her cheeks, and her tongue worked with sloppy circles and drags and hopeless devotion all over the tight, pink hole. She was ready to throw herself into the task hard, and the only thing that Severa could do was take it, needily jerking back and forth under the fiery weight of all this attention. The pleasure felt unstoppable, felt untameable, and the goal of pushing Severa into too much ecstasy to possibly deal with was coming together perfectly.

Wild moans through the kisses more desperately expressed what Severa felt. She couldn't fight much longer against all the stormy desires and heats sweeping through her. She needed this, and she was an inconsolable mess as she took his cock and took on these mouths, drowning under the wild power and the pleasure that hit her. She needed it so badly, and she was desperate to throw herself into this all, caring with increasing fire about only this. It was too much, and its spectacular, fiery rushes of passion brought Severa to a state where she was unabashedly happy to give in to it.

"I care about you all so much," Severa moaned, "But I never thought you all cared back this much." She could barely keep herself together, struggling to contain what kept her dizzy and drunk, throwing everything away and allowing herself to crash. The gooey spectacle and fever kept her falling, kept her moaning and jerking around in bucking, thrashing fire. she wanted it so badly, and everything kept Severa deep under, craving only about the chance to indulge. She was powerless, embracing pleasures and passions hotter and stranger as she continued to crash down. she succumbed harder and messier to the spectacle and glory of what kept her deepening her approach. "I love this!'

Lucina kept the kisses up, but gave Severa plenty of space to speak. "Of course we care," she promised, insistent and stern. "You're more loved than you give yourself credit for."

Somehow, that hit her harder than the pleasure did. she didn't want to get too emotional, and she vented all of the feelings sweeping through her in bouncing up and down on Owain's cock to try and resist any overt, drastic fevers, but it was hard. she wanted few things more than she wanted to accept this, succumbing harder and deeper, allowing herself a moment of desperate delight, and every step fo the way, she was simply collapsing. "More," she moaned. "More, more, mo-more!" Severa was a wreck, and she loved the desperate fire behind all of this. It was too much for her to deal with, and there was no hope of containing what hit her.

"Let's do it. I'm gonna cum inside!" Shouting out in joy, Owain promised her ruin, and Severa found herself simply unable to deal with it any longer. She succumbed, and her inner walls begged down around Owain's cock, dragging him with her for one final expression of joy, all amid Cynthia's tongue greedily lapping at her hole. There was nothing but pure ecstasy to be found here, and Severa cared now about this more than anything else. It was all she needed, all she could have wanted. Nothing but pure, smouldering ecstasy awaited her, and her crash was the stuff of legends, shaky expressions of pure joy.

He filled her up, his cum overwhelming her, and a final, token gasp of, “Breed me!” from her lips expressed a willingness to indulge Owain that might never be so drastic again. But for this one beautiful, insane moment, it was everything Severa wanted, and even as the exhaustion hit her, she was confident in what she said.

Owain seized her hips and held onto her as Severa nearly collapsed on top of him, falling into Lucina's arms while Cynthia pushed tighter into her ass with her face. They were all over her, shameless and fiery and bringing her a satisfaction and delight that absolutely nothing could help, an expression of something hopelessly joyful. Overwhelming. Severa finally reached a point where she couldn't handle any of it, and she slumped down in shaky, wild acceptance of the pleasures that held her, knowing that she couldn't take any more.

"That's all I can handle," Severa whined. "Y-you can go now." She was exhausted. Warm. Delighted. "I'll give you a kiss or some shit, but..."

"We're not going anywhere," Lucina said. She climbed onto the bed while Cynthia crawled further up her body. It would be a crowded fit, but nobody was leaving her like this. Severa was going to have to stay there, snuggled up with the three of them until the morning, and she was going to have to like it.

Somehow, even though it was the most cramped tangle of limbs and by no reasonable metric 'comfortable', it was the most soothing and loved sleep that Severa had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
